megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Battle Network 3 walkthrough
Introduction "The year is 200X. The world's machines are joined in a worldwide network. But there is a dark side to this convenience as well: Computer viruses, and an increase in NetCrime. The Virus Lab at Scilab... conducts ways of dealing with these viruses. One day... the students of ACDC School, in ACDC Town in DenCity, took a field trip to the Scilab's Virus Lab." Main Characters Lan Hikari: A fifth-grader at ACDC School. Though his grades aren't too great, his virus busting skills are top-notch, defeating the WWW and the criminal netmafia Gospel. His Navi MegaMan.EXE was carved out of the memory of Lan's twin brother Hub, who died at an early age. Mayl Sakurai: Lan's friend and classmate. Throughout the series, she and her Navi, Roll.EXE, develop feelings for Lan and his Navi. Dex Oyama: '''Another friend and a classmate of Lan. Arrogant and hardheaded, he is also academically troubled, but shows a loving side with his his little brother, Chisao. He and his Navi often have feelings for Mayl and her Navi, but is often turned down. His Navi GutsMan.EXE is shown to be very strong. '''Yai Ayanokoji: '''Also Lan's classmate and friend, she is the daughter to very rich parents. She is also very smart, considering that she's too young for fifth grade. Though not seen in battle, her Navi Glyde.EXE is known to defend himself with rare and powerful chips. '''Eugene Chaud: An Official NetBattler, and a rival to Lan. Though he has a cold attitude to Lan, he sometimes helps him when the going gets tough. His Navi ProtoMan.EXE is also extremely skilled. Helpful Tips to Know Human-Navi Interaction Talking to people and Navis can often be helpful, whether it's selling something, or giving helpful information. Examine objects too, as they may contain hidden powerups and chips. Use these to your advantage to progress through the storyline. Mystery Data Mystery data is scattered throughout the Net, and by accessing these pieces of data, you may often get a reward, such as Zenny, chips, and programs. However, as the game progresses, mystery data can also contain traps, which brings you into a virus battle. Use the SubChip Untrap to remove these traps. Mystery data comes in three colors: Green Mystery Data: '''Data that respawns in different locations everytime you leave the Net. These mystery data carry a moderate amount of Zenny and beginners chips. '''Blue Mystery Data: '''Data that only appears once and are found mostly in secret jack-in ports. These data contain mostly chips and programs. '''Purple Mystery Data: '''Data that is scattered throughout the Net and only appears once. The SubChip Unlocker is required to open these, as the data inside is very rare. Hidden Jack-Ins The jack-in ports labeled in the main walkthrough are only ports encountered in the main storyline. Check every location and examine objects for these hidden jack-ins, even when it says nothing about these objects being able to jack into. Job BBS If you have some free time, look over to the Job BBS in SciLab. By helping humans and Navis in need, these jobs offer good rewards, and more jobs will be posted as the story progresses, so keep on checking. The High-Low Factor Aim low for your busting time, high for your busting rank. Busting ranks range from 1 through 10, but the S rank is the most prestigious rank of all. S ranking during battles is not that easy; you must be able to finish the battle fast with no damage taken. If not, you will hurt your rank by getting damaged and by taking too long in a battle. The higher your busting rank, the bigger your reward. Rewards include Zenny, chips, and if you manage to prevail while your HP is low, you may also get an HP boost for your troubles. Preselecting Chips Ever wondered what your MB capacity is? MB represents MegaMan's regular memory, and is shown on the top of your folder when you open it. MB is the amount needed to preselect specific chips. By pressing Select on a chip, it will then be preset, meaning that it will always appear in your first set of chips at the start of a battle. You can only preselect chips of exact or lesser MB value than MegaMan's, which is shown next to each specific chip. Keep in mind you can only preselect one chip. Raise MegaMan's MB amount and preselect even more chips with RegularUps encased in blue mystery data and by examining objects. Busting Viruses Certain types of chips have attacks that can damage a virus, even while they are guarding. These are called Breaking Attacks. There are also certain NaviCust programs that enable PowerAttacks and the MegaBuster to become Breaking Attacks. Also, some viruses have an elemental weakness. When attacked by a chip of a certain element, or it's on a certain type of panel, the damage dealt becomes double, and maybe quadrupled if both factors are involved. The way that elements work against each other goes like this: (Aqua>Fire>Wood>Elec>repeat) There are also certain types of panels that may affect you, the viruses, and the entire battlefield: Cracked Panel: If you stand on a cracked panel and step off of it, the panel becomes broken and unable to stand on unless you have AirShoes. Ice Panel: If the panel is somewhere in the middle row or column, you will slip when you stand on it and be pushed to the other side. Aqua Styles and Aqua viruses prevent slipping on these panels. Double damage occurs using Elec chips. Lava Panel: MegaMan and non-Fire elemental viruses will get damaged walking over these panels, which turn to normal panels after being stepped on. Heat Styles and Fire viruses can walk over these panels without getting damaged. Double damage occurs with Aqua chips, which also eliminate Lava Panels. Grass Panel: A normal panel to walk on, these panels recover HP one by one to Wood Styles and Wood viruses as long as they stand on it. Double damage occurs with Fire chips, which also eliminate Grass Panels. Sand Panel: These panels slow down MegaMan's movement as he walks over them. Barriers and Auras prevent MegaMan from slowing down. Tornado chips and PowerAttacks do double damage. Metal Panel: These panels cannot be cracked. Poison Panel: MegaMan's HP and the virus' HP will drain one by one as long as they stand on them. Causes deletion when health drops to 0. Holy Panel: Reduces the damage of enemy attacks by half as long as Megaman stands on them, which reduces the damage of your attacks when used by viruses. To make things easier, these letters represent the elements of chips and viruses: *(X)-None *(A)-Aqua *(F)-Fire *(W)-Wood *(E)-Elec About Your Chip Folder There are certain rules in the folder that you must follow: *You must have 30 chips in the folder after editing each time. *There can only be 4 of the same Standard Chips in a folder. *There can only be 5 Mega Chips in each folder. Use NaviCust programs to raise the limit. *2 of the same Mega Chips cannot be placed in one folder (Navi chips allowed, but only different versions of that Navi). *Only 1 Giga Chip is allowed in each folder. Use a NaviCust program to raise the limit. *Your Extra Folder cannot be edited. Day 1 Talk to all the students and Miss Mari will tell everyone to jack in. Press R and follow the tutorial if you don't already know. After the field trip talk to your friends and leave school and go to the playground. A man named Sunayama offers Lan and his friends the chance to battle live on television, and N1 Grand Prix preliminaries are being held in ACDC Square. Enter Lan's house, talk to your mom, enter your room, read Dex's e-mail and jack into your computer. ACDC Area '''Viruses Encountered: (New!) (X)Mettaur: HP: 40 A helmet-wearing virus. Moves up and down, firing shockwaves down your row. The shockwaves cannot travel through broken panels and sand panels. In groups, the viruses take turns attacking, while the others remains stationary. Drops (X)Guard and (X)ShockWave chips. (New!) (X)Canodumb: HP: 60 A stationary cannon virus. When Megaman lines up with the virus, a cursor goes down the row, then shoots if the cursor catches Megaman. Drops (X)Cannon chips. (New!) (E)Bunny: HP: 40 A virus resembling well...a bunny! Jumps from panel to panel, firing electric rings down their rows. Causes paralysis, leaving Megaman open to other attacks. Drops (E)ZapRing1 chips. Follow the arrows to ACDC 3, and look for a warp point on the lower level to go to ACDC Square. Talk to the Navi east of the warp point to enter round 1 of the N1 preliminaries. Round 1 is simple: The Navi asks you three true "O" or false "X" questions, and you have to give him the right answers by collecting X and O data scattered throughout ACDC and bringing it back to the Navi. Answer "YES!" to "Do you want to be the No. 1 NetBattler" to start the round. Here's the first question: Red means "Stop"! Look for the "O" data in ACDC 3, at a dead end past the cyber squirrel. Bring it back to the Navi for your second question: A ton of lead is heavier than a ton of feathers. Look for the "X" data in the plaza in ACDC 2. Bring it back to the Navi for your last question: Adding every number from 1 to 10 gives 54. Look for the "X" data all the way back to the beginning of ACDC 1 via your PC. Bring it back to the Navi to conclude round 1 of the N1 preliminaries. After a nice dinner, use the YaiCode that Glyde gave you back at ACDC Square to access Yai's PC in ACDC 2 and meet up with her. Talk to everyone to start the one-hour chat. After the chat, Dex realizes that he forgot his disk for a school assignment, but when we get to the front gate, we realize that it's locked, and the lock is somewhere on the Net. Go to ACDC 2 and go to the place where you found the "X" data. Press A in front of the key to unlock the school gate. Read Mayl's e-mail, jack out, and go inside the school. Go to your homeroom and check the third animal cage to obtain Dex's disk. When you almost exit the school, there are strange noises coming from the Teacher's Lounge. Go to the Teacher's Lounge and go inside the door. A voice on the other side talks about a strange object called a TetraCode. When you enter the Principal's office, the unknown person's Navi, FlashMan, uses Hypno Flash and hypnotizes Mayl, Dex, and Yai. Before FlashMan catches you, you flee the scene. Check the school to find where everyone's gone. Talk to Mayl in the first hallway and get a Roll chip. Enter the next door to find Yai in the next hallway and talk to her. Then go into your homeroom and talk to Dex. Lan realizes he needs something to block the light, so check the room next to you and check the top left desk for a Parasol. Go back to the Principal's Office and use the Parasol to block the Hypno Flash so you can jack into the Principal's PC. Principal's PC Viruses Encountered: (X)Mettaur (X)Canodumb (E)Bunny (New!) (E)Eleball HP: 80 A small, floating virus. Viruses like these that float can go over cracked panels without breaking them, and are not affected by special panels (except Poison and Holy). Moves diagonally, damaging MegaMan if in their way. If MegaMan faces them, they will stop and fire electric sparks on the surrounding panels. Drops (E)Plasma1 chips. Inside the Principal's PC, your walk is cut short by three security doors. Talk to the program and he says you need "Keydata" to open the security doors, but the area is too dark to search for them. Using the hint "Cleaners1", go to the same room you found the Parasol in, and turn on the light switch so the Principal's PC is bright enough to search for Keydata. As the lights flicker on and off, so does mystery data in the area, and the three Keydatas are each hidden inside pieces of blue mystery data. Obtain KeydataA to unlock the first door to KeydataB, obtain KeydataB to unlock the second door to KeydataC, and obtain KeydataC to unlock the door to the next area. The next area is also dark, and you need three passwords to get to FlashMan. Go back to the Teacher's Lounge, and turn the light on over there to light up the next area. There is a password down south; follow the octagonal path north to a dead end. Another password is the large plaza south of the server; watch out for mystery data containing viruses. The last password should not be too hard to find; it's right next to the giant statue. Using Passwords A, B, and C, unlock the security door and fight FlashMan. Boss: '''(E)FlashMan.EXE '''HP: 300 Attacks: * Fires lightbulbs across the panels in different patterns. * Fires an electric charge three squares wide and another square long in the middle. *Creates two lightbulbs in your area that cause paralysis if you don't destroy them. FlashMan immediately uses the electric charge attack, and may use AreaGrab to get closer. ''Tip: FlashMan can be fought again to obtain his chips. His alpha version is fought in ACDC 3, in the dead end next to the square's warp point. His beta versions can be fought in random encounters in ACDC 2.'' Tip: '''While fighting a beta version Navi, the higher your busting rank is, a higher ranked Navi chip will likely be obtained, up to a V3 chip. When you defeat FlashMan, his operator, Rei Saiko, refers him to Rule 98, meaning to never get deleted, even if defeated in battle. FlashMan then takes his leave using the Shining Browser Crasher, which is supposedly a beacon for a major catastrophe. When you exit the school, a e-mail from Dex says that he wants to NetBattle. '''Boss: (X)GutsMan.EXE HP: '''300 '''Attacks: *Performs a ShockWave attack. *Cracks an entire row of your panels. *Punches one square in front. Pushes MegaMan back one square. That's pretty much it for Day 1! Go to bed, save your data, and prepare for Day 2! Day 2 Rei Saiko returns with the TetraCode. Behind that desk is none other than... Wily?! Obtaining the first TetraCode, he sends his next operator, Inukai, to destroy the thing he hates most, human "love". Meanwhile, a little kid is looking for the #1 NetBattler, and says that he's his big brother. Waking up, Lan finds something wrong with his PET. He wondering if FlashMan's last flash had something to do with it, so Lan will go to SciLab to see if his dad can do something about it. Until the Metroline becomes blocked by... a little boy. Talk to Mayl and Yai to find out what's going on. Visit Dex in detention to find out that the little boy is his brother, Chisao, and tells Dex to NetBattle Lan. Win or lose, at least Chisao won't be blocking the Metroline anymore. Boss: '''(X)GutsMan.EXE Alpha '''HP: 700 Attacks: *Performs a SonicWave attack. *Cracks all panels on MegaMan's side of the field. *Punches one square in front. Pushes MegaMan back one square. Depending on how you battle GutsMan, if you win, you will get GutsMan's V2 chip, and Chisao will start hating Dex. If you lose, you will not get the V2 chip, but at least you've made a little boy happy. With that out of the way, enter the Metroline, grab a SciPass from the ticket machine, and head on over to SciLab. Once you're in SciLab, take the elevator on you right to dad's lab, and talk to the scientist next to the big computer. Unfortunately, dad's not here, but the scientist gives you a SubPET to use as a replacement. Red Dex's e-mail to find out that he made a shortcut to ACDC Square on his computer. As you exit the elevator, Sunayama informs you that the 2nd round of the preliminaries is already starting in SciLab Square. He gives a CSciPass before he leaves, so use that to take the CyberMetro in ACDC 1 to SciLab Area. SciLab Area Viruses Encountered: (X)Canodumb (New!) (X)Boomer: HP: 70 Another floating virus. Moving up and down, the boomerang it holds blocks against your shots and chips. When the boomerang circles the entire field, The Boomer becomes vulnerable to attack. Drops (W)Boomer1 chips. (New!) (X)Fishy: HP: 90 These floating viruses move up and down their columns. if they align with MegaMan, they will dash directly at him, striking twice before repeating again. Keep in mind that these viruses cannot dash through stage objects, as they will be stopped in their tracks. Drops (X)DashAttack chips. (New!) (X)Swordy HP: 90 A virus clad in knight armor. These viruses move up and down, and move forward if aligned with MegaMan. These viruses perform two kinds of sword attacks. One is the WideSword attack, which is quickly exucuted, and the LongSword attack with a two-square long range, which takes longer to execute. Move too far from them, and they will AreaGrab your spaces to move closer to you, which can be dangerous in groups. Drops (X)LongSword chips. (New!) (X)Ratty: HP: 40 A rat-like virus. These viruses move very fast and fire Rattons, little mouse projectiles that turn up or down if not aligned with MegaMan. These viruses become mad and even faster after half of their HP is gone, so try to defeat them quickly. Drops (X)Ratton1 chips. (New!) (X)Quaker: HP: 80 A rotund virus that jumps form panel to panel. When they drop to the ground, they attack with ShockWaves just like the Mettaurs, but the earthquake created will also hold you in place for a while. Drops (X)RockArm1 chips. In SciLab Square, talk to the blue Navi near the non-operational warp point to start Mission #1, a three-round survival battle. Blue Version Only: Round 1 Viruses: (E)Bunny (X)Mettaur (X)Ratty Round 2 Viruses: (X)Canodumb X2 (New!) (X)Mettaur2: HP: 60 Unlike their weaker versions, in groups, Mettaur2 takes turns attacking, while the others hide in their helmets blocking your attacks. These Mettaurs fire faster shockwaves and move faster than the old Mettaur. Drops (X)Guard and (X)SonicWave chips. Round 3 Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 (E)Eleball (X)Canodumb White Version Only: Round 1 Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 X3 Round 2 Viruses: (E)Bunny X2 (X)Canodumb Round 3 Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 X2 (X)Boomer Defeat these viruses to start Mission #2. You must find a disguised Navi in the SciLab Area. Go to SciLab 1's upper floor, where the is in the large plaza. He complains that MegaMan wasn't in character, so we'll have to go to SciLab 2 to find him. Look for the so-called "Virus King" in a dead end in a blue path. Talk to him to start the battle. Blue Version Only: Viruses: (X)Ratty X3 White Version Only: Viruses: (X)Fishy X3 Go back to the blue Navi for Mission #3. The mission is assigned in ACDC, so head on over there. He will also give you a CACDCPass for all your troubles. Go to ACDC 2 and talk to the red Navi near the plaza to start another three-round survival battle which will conclude Round 2. Blue Version Only: Round 1 Viruses: (X)Quaker (X)Fishy Round 2 Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 (X)Boomer (New!) (X)Hardhead: HP: 80 A stationary virus that blocks your attacks when its mouth is closed. When it opens its mouth and turns red, he fires a ball that breaks the panel it lands on. This is the only time when the Hardhead is vulnerable. drops (X) CannonBall chips. Round 3 Viruses: (X)Fishy (New!) (F)Spikey X2: HP: 90 A dog-like virus. This virus moves around the field, and stops at your row to fire a slow-moving fireball that explodes one square behind. Drops (F)HeatShot chips. White Version Only: Round 1 Viruses: (X)Quaker X2 (X)Canodumb Round 2 Viruses: (X)Canodumb X2 (X)Fishy Round 3 Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 X2 (X)Hardhead After completing round 2, you notice something strange going in the Net from MegaMan's perspective. The PET's transmission program is buggy, so it seems that FlashMan's Shining Browser Crasher finally took its toll. With that being said, you cannot use Lan to jack out, and only the MegaBuster is allowed during battles. To get out of the Net, you must find the warp point you used to jack in. Find your warp point and get out of there. After the PET incident, MegaMan must be stored in the SubPET which doesn't allow online access or even NetBattling until the normal PET is fixed. Tomorrow is Lan's field trip to the Yoka Zoo, and dad agrees to fix the PET. With that out of the way, go to bed, and rest up easy for Day 3! Day 3 Apparently, Lan overslept because the SubPET does not have an alarm function. Head on over to school to catch up with the rest of the class, who was just about to leave for Yoka. A few minutes later, we arrive at Yoka, but unfortunately, the zoo is closed. Enter the room inside the Ura Inn and walk through the entry point to find Yai and a fence. Examine the fence and Miss Mari will call everyone for bath time. After bath time, a pillow fight goes on between Lan and his friends. And suddenly... his SubPET rings. The PET is now fixed, and dad has also included a Navi Customizer, and programs UnderShot, Attack+1, and Speed+1, and an Extra Folder. Exit the PET to start the NaviCust tutorial. Rules: *Program Parts must touch the Command Line. *Plus Parts with the square pattern must NOT touch the Command Line. *Programs of the same colors cannot touch each other. *Programs of colors uncompatible with the NaviCust (shown top-right on the Memory Map) will cause an error while running. Once done inserting the programs, press "RUN" to start the NaviCust. If you don't follow these rules, you may create a bug, which can make you act weird in battle. Exit the inn and go to the zoo's front gate, where everyone is waiting. But before we go there, notice the girl next to the souvenir stand. Talk to her and she will ask if you want to NetBattle. Meet Tamako, operator of MetalMan.EXE! Boss: '''(X)MetalMan.EXE '''HP: '''500 '''Special Effect(s): *SuperArmor: Prevents flinching from attacks, except paralysis attacks. *The gears in the middle row will damage MegaMan if comes in contact with them. Attacks: *Fires multiple rockets that target the panels MegaMan stood on. *Fires a buzzsaw in a boomerang-like fashion. *When MetalMan is low on health, he will appear on MegaMan's side of the field, punching one of his panels. This causes the panel to break. Inside the zoo, talk to Dex to decide on a place for lunch. Look at all the animals and then meet up near the lion cage. After meeting up with Mayl and Yai, Mayl notices the animals acting scary. When suddenly the lion starts roaring at them. Also, the condor has taken Chisao captive. When Lan goes after Chisao, the lion has escaped from cage and starts roaring at Lan. With the animals blocking the path, most of the routes are blocked. Take the route around the panda cage to escape the second part of the zoo. The gate to the entrance is blocked, unfortunately, and that was the place Chisao was taken. Look past the building to find the fence broken in pieces. Use that route to get into the inn. After that, exit the room and pass along the wall to avoid the python on the staircase. Exit the inn and get to the zoo gate. Go to the high voltage tower to find Chisao sitting on top of there. They say that the zookeeper that works here used chips to make the animals go crazy. Using the MultiUnit on the panda cage will get you into the zoo network to stop the animals. Enter through the zoo gate now that it's unlocked and go to the panda cage to enter the Zoo Network and stop the crazy animals. Zoo Computer Viruses Encountered: (X)Mettaur (X)Mettaur2 (X)Boomer (X)Swordy (X)Ratty (F)Spikey (New!) (X)Beetle: HP: 90 A stylish Beetank-like virus. When MegaMan gets close, it likes to move away. This virus fires MiniBomb-like projectiles that causes a three-square wide explosion. Drops (X)SingleBomb chips. (New!) (F)Spikey2: HP: 140 The stronger form of the Spikey. This Spikey moves faster and fires faster fireballs, exploding two diagonal squares behind. Drops (F)Heat-V chips. The Zoo Computer has 4 areas. As you walk by, you notice a few programs before a mouse-like virus blocks the way. This network has a special gimmick to it: The programs also resemble animals, and in order to clear the way, MegaMan will recommend an idea on how to destroy the virus. Look for the cat-type program and take it with you to destroy the mouse-like virus. The next virus in this area is a frog-like virus. Bring on over the snake-type program to destroy the virus and go into the next area. The next virus blocking the way is a rabbit-like virus. Bring the program of the same type to make the virus happy to explode. The next virus is gorilla-like. Bring the banana-type program to clear the way. The next viruses are sea-lion-like and clam-like. Bring the ball-type program and then the otter-type program to destroy both viruses and go on to the next area. The first virus in that area is a tree-like virus. Take the beaver-type program and eat down the virus. The next two viruses are panda-type. Take both the bamboo and the tire-type programs to get them to explode. The next viruses are mongoose-like and jar-like. Get the cobra-type program first and have the mongoose-like virus explode, then get the octopus-type program to explode the jar-like virus and get to the last area. Though the first viruses you see are monkey and peanut-like, turn your attention to the parrot-like virus. Get the tongue-twister program to tangle up his words and explode so that you have the necessary programs to explode the monkey and peanut viruses, which requires the chestnut and walnut programs. The last set of viruses have a missing piece in their sets of animals. Bring the tiger, sheep, and dog-type programs and destroy and last of the animal viruses, and confront the culprit, a WWW Navi, BeastMan.EXE. Boss: '''BeastMan.EXE '''HP: '''500 '''Attacks: *Jumps in front or behind MegaMan, slashing his claws in a WideSword-like fashion. *Appears in the upper or lower row, charging at MegaMan in a diagonal path. *When BeastMan is low on HP, he disappears off the stage, firing his claws in a diagonal path and his head charging down your row. Tip: '''BeastMan can be fought again to obtain his chips. His alpha version is fought in a dead end in SciLab 1's lower floor, and his beta versions can be fought at random encounters inside Lan's doghouse computer. Even though BeastMan is deleted and the animals are back to normal, Inukai has the second TetraCode and gets away. Back at the zoo gate, when the condor flies away and Chisao is about to fall, Dex saves him and comes clean with him. After Chisao goes back to Netopia, Dex says that he might move to Netopia with him and his father. Meanwhile, with Wily having two of the TetraCodes, he plans to initiate a plan called "Cybergeddon". One month after the zoo incident, it's back to school and back to doing homework, so let's find out if anyone has plans. Talk to Mayl, Dex, and Yai and read Higsby's e-mail. Go to his store and talk to Higsby. Apparently he caught a cold during a sales trip, and he wants us to run some errands for him. The first errand is to pick up equipment at ACDC Station. Read Yai's e-mail to find out she has a shortcut to SciLab Square. Go to ACDC Station and talk to the man in the suit. Apparently the OrderSys that Higsby was supposed to get was left at the Ura Inn. Go back to the inn and check the desk near the family playing gin rummy. ''Tip: This content is available in MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue only.'' Before you had back to ACDC Station, check near the electric tower fence to find Mr. Famous, who will be here for the entire game at this point. In White version, his apprentice fills his place instead. Whenever you talk to him, he will give out helpul information on battling. Also, you can NetBattle his new Navi, Punk. '''Boss: '''Punk.EXE '''HP: '''800 '''Special Effects: *Punk has the ability to guard while curled up into a ball. Attacks: *Curls into a ball and rolls in a boomerang-like fashion. *Curls into a ball and rolls in a three-square wide wave pattern. *Shields the front of himself, attacking the back panel. *Punk's shoulders become two tops that fire like boomerangs, and Punk will appear in front of MegaMan, swinging his arms in a WideSword-like fashion. Tip: '''Punk's rolling attacks cannot travel through stage objects or through broken panels. Punk also does not drop any chips, just Zennys. The walkthrough continues here for MegaMan Battle Network 3 White/Blue. Return to Higsby with the OrderSys for the next errand. Higsby has a buyer that doesn't pay for his chips. Go to ACDC 1 near Lan's PC's warp point to find the Navi standing there. Instead of giving us money, he gives us a virus to fight instead. '''Blue Version Only: Viruses: (X)Canodumb X2 (New!) (X)Snowblow: HP: 100 A stationary virus that inhales deeply, sucking you to the front column. When it blows, it fires three tornadoes that target MegaMan's rows. Drops (X)AirStorm1 chips. White Version Only: Viruses: (X)Swordy (New!) (F)Swordy2: HP: 140 A stronger, more faster version of the Swordy, their sword attacks are of the fire element. Drops (F)FireSword chips. (New!) (A)Swordy3: HP: 220 More stronger and faster than Swordy2's, their sword attacks are of the aqua element. Drops (A)AquaSword chips. The Navi gives in, so he pays us with 1000 Zennys. Go back to Higsby's shop and pay him the 1000 Zennys to start the last errand. A red Navi in SciLab 2 paid for a Ratton1 C, so look for the Navi walking around the square's warp point and talk to her. That chip must be very valuable, considering she paid 100000 Zennys for it. Go back to Higsby to confirm the errands are finished. In return, we get a (W)Snake R. Higsby has also learned programming skills during his trip, which will be helpful information later on. Aside from that, Lan has e-mail from the DNN. The last N1 preliminary is being held, and the location is a secret. They leave us with a clue: "Enemy of viruses; Cyber square; Yellow. The clue does not lead us to the secret location, but rather a yellow Navi in SciLab Square that will help us get there. For a CYokaPass, trade her a LongSword E to take the CyberMetro to Yoka Square. Meet with the orange Navi at the end of the staircase to start the final preliminary. He forces you to use the PreFolder, and you can't switch until the prelims are done. The first mission is to find 5 people dressed as Navis in the real world. Their locatons and virus lineups are listed below: ACDC Area: 2 People Behind a tree near Higsby's shop Blue Version Only: Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 (New!) (X)WindBox: HP: 100 A virus that does not attack at all. Instead, it blows a wind that pushes you to the back column. Drops (X)Wind chips. Tip: '''When using wind on sand panels, it creates a sandstorm that damages enemies. (X)Boomer '''White Version Only: Viruses: (New!) (A)Slimer X3 HP: 90 A virus that has the ability to steal opponent's panels as they move forward. The most it can steal is all but the back column, and it attacks by tacking into you. Drops (A)MetaGel1 chips. In the Teacher's Lounge Blue Version Only: Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 (X)Hardhead (X)WindBox White Version Only: (X)Ratty X3 SciLab Area: 1 Person Near the vending machine Blue Version Only: Viruses: (X)WindBox (X)Beetle (X)Ratty White Version Only: Viruses: (New!) (A)Shrimpy X3 HP: 100 A floating shrimp virus that randomly fires bubbles exploding one square behind. These bubbles cannot travel through holes. Drops (A)Bubbler chips. Yoka Area: 2 People In the hot spring Blue Version Only: Viruses: (X)Swordy X2 (New!) (X)VaccumFan: HP: 100 This virus does the opposite of a WindBox. Instead of blowing MegaMan back, it sucks MegaMan to the front column. Drops (X)Fan chips. White Version Only: Viruses: (X)Beetle X2 (X)Windbox Hidden behind the zookeeper building Blue Version Only: Viruses: (F)Spikey (F)Spikey2 (X)VacuumFan White Version Only: Viruses: (F)Spikey (F)Spikey2 (New!) (F)Spikey3: HP: 190 The stronger form of the Spikey2's these move even faster and fires even faster fireballs, exploding in a three-square wide range. Drops (F)HeatSide chips. Return to the Navi in Yoka Square to start the last part of the preliminary, a three-round survival battle. Blue Version Only: Round 1 Viruses: (X)Quaker (E)Eleball Round 2 Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 (X)Beetle (New!) (X)Canodumb2: HP: 90 This Canodumb version fires stronger shots and faster cursors. Drops (X)Hi-Cannon chips. Round 3 Viruses: (X)Canodumb (X)WindBox (E)Eleball White Version Only: Round 1 Viruses: Ratty X3 Round 2 Viruses: (X)Mettaur2 (X)Fishy (X)VaccumFan Round 3 Viruses (New!) (A)Shrimpy2: HP: 130 The stronger form of the Shrimpy, these viruses move and fire bubbles faster exploding two diagonal squares behind. Drops (A)Bub-V chips. (X)Boomer (F)Spikey2 Category:MegaMan Battle Network Category:Game walkthroughs W